A New Advantage
by Kamitara
Summary: He couldn't have heard the man right… There was no way that's what he wanted. I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER! No idea what genre this goes under so I'm putting supernatural because of demon butlers.
1. A New Advantage

A New Advantage

**Summary: He couldn't have heard the man right… There was no way that's what he wanted.**

He couldn't have heard the man right… There was no way that's what he wanted.

Sebastian tried to hide the snicker that had started t build up, but not before a few escaped his mouth. Ciel glared at him.

"Shut up, Sebastian." The young Earl turned his gaze to the mad man in front of them. "I don't believe I heard you right; you said you wanted me to do _what_ for you to give yourself up?"

"I want to hear you sing…!" The man replied with a slight blush and wide eyes that made the boy sick.

This man, who had been teasing and tempting _the _Earl of Phantomhive by killing so many innocent people in London and attacking his manor, would give himself up just for a song by Ciel? Some people in this world…

"I think you should do it, Young Master. We will probably never get another case as easy as this again."

"I thought I told you to shut up, and that's an order." Even as he stopped talking, the smirk on Sebastian's face stayed in place.

"Please," the man said as he started crawling toward Ciel, "I need to hear you sing again."

Those words perked Sebastian's interest. When had the Young Master been singing?

Seeing the face the butler was making, the man explained. "It was six years ago when I first heard it, a voice as soft as an angels… singing such a sweet song. The Earl of Phantomive's son was entertaining a party thrown by the Earl. I could think of nothing else but _his voice_… He was the joy of the party for three years until the family was killed off." Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked up at Ciel. "I had thought I would never hear his sweet voice again… It is a miracle that you had survived, I couldn't wait for the next party; but it never came. And the few parties that you went to you just stood in a corner with your butler. I didn't understand it, why would you hide your voice? Even now, I still can't find an answer for it. So," the tears stayed but his sad expression turned into a wicked smirk, "until I hear you sing, I will keep killing the people of London and terrorizing your mansion."

"I don't think so. Sebastian, kill him." Ciel said with a bored expression while turning away from the man. But after hearing an insane laugh coming from the man, Ciel turned back around to see Sebastian being blocked by another person in black.

"Sebastian?" Ciel questioned. If this person was blocking his butler, that could only mean one thing.

Sebastian jumped back to Ciel's side. "Young Master, it appears that Mister Edward also has a demon butler."

Ciel frowned, this was just great…

Edward laughed again. "I thought you'd know that I wouldn't die until I heard you sing again!"

Sebastian glanced at Ciel and studied his face. His master knew how strong a bond between a demon and a human could be, and that Edward's wish is to hear the young Earl sing. So the question was: would Ciel win the easy way or the hard way?

Ciel sighed. He had just finished debating it all in his head and it would seem easier to just fulfill the man's last wish and get it over with.

"Alright, I'll do it. But, Sebastian, I want you to wait outside."

The butler frowned but bowed, "Yes, My Lord," then walked out the room.

"Michal, you leave as well. I want to be the only one to hear this!" Edward ordered, standing up with bright eyes fixed solely on Ciel.

As the two demons waited outside in an awkward silence, both of their ears perked at a soft voice that came through the door. It was a voice unlike any other… it was beautifully sweet.

Sebastian realized with a jolt that that was his young master's voice. He looked over at the other demon and saw its eyes closed as it listened to the peaceful voice of Ciel Phantomhive.

A while later, the singing stopped and the door opened to revile an annoyed Phantomhive.

"Let's go, Sebastian." Ciel said, not waiting for his butler to reply.

The rest of the day was as peaceful as Ciel's life could be; the other servants making a mess of something and Sebastian fixing it perfectly. It wasn't until the Earl was in bed that he spoke.

"My mother taught me how to sing… She said that it was the most beautiful thing she ever heard and convinced father to let me sing at his parties. I barely remember those days…" His face took on a look that was far away, seeing something only he could see. "I had the whole crowd gathered to listen; even the Queen came to listen once, just before the mansion was burned… The first party I went to after I came back, the host asked me to sing."

"I remember; you said you couldn't sing. The man looked shocked."

Ciel barked out a bitter laugh. "That was a lie; I knew I was the best singer. But it hurt too much to sing. It… it reminded me of mother…" Ciel turned his head away from Sebastian; but not before the butler saw the tears starting to build in the boy's eyes.

"Young Master…" Sebastian didn't know what to say.

"Don't." Ciel's head snapped back to the black haired man. "Don't say anything. Just… stay with me until I fall asleep."

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, My Lord."

A few minutes later, the butler was about to leave the room when he heard a mumbling come from the boy in the oversized bed.

"…it's a new advantage though…"

Sebastian smirked. A new advantage indeed; and he couldn't wait for when the Earl used it again.


	2. It Comes In Handy

The room was too crowded for Ciel's taste; too many people laughing and getting drunk to care if they bumped into another one of the guests. And the Earl wished more than anything to go home and ignore the world. But he couldn't, he was here on a mission from the Queen. The host of this party was not only a noble, but a top ranking person in the underworld of London. If Ciel could manage to bring this man down, he could cause quite the commotion in the black market… Ciel smirked at the thought.

Although the smirk soon left as yet another drunken woman ran into the young Phantomhive.

"Oh…! What a cute little boy you are!" The woman cooed, "I'd take you home with me if my husband didn't dislike children so much!" She pinched his cheek before walking off, running into more people all the way.

The Earl felt his face heat up with anger. "That does it…! Sebastian, come here at once."

A few seconds later, the butler in black was standing next to him. "Yes, young master?" He said with a knowing smirk.

"This is getting us nowhere. What have you found so far?"

"I'm afraid nothing, master. Sir William has been in his study almost since the beginning of the party; I haven't had a chance to investigate." Sebastian frowned.

"Alright then… it seems I have no choice." Ciel closed his eyes and sighed.

"Master?" An elegant eyebrow was raised.

Ciel looked Sebastian in the eyes. "Get me a good place near the door of William's study; one where all the people can see me."

Sebastian, still slightly confused, nodded and went to do as he was ordered. Not long after, he brought Ciel to a marble wall that held a small flowerbed.

"May I ask what you are planning, young master?" Sebastian inquired.

"Isn't it obvious? I shall cause a distraction that brings William out of his study and you will search it while he's out." Ciel said as he climbed onto the wall. He ran a hand through his hair and then smiled his brightest smile as he called out. "Excuse me, everyone!" He waited until most of the guests were looking at him, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, and I would like to steal your attention for a moment if you don't mind…" He gave a pout with tears brimming up in his eyes; it took a lot of willpower to not smirk/shudder from the squeals he received from the women in the room. "I would like to sing for you all tonight!" He once again smiled brightly, this time having some of the men squealing as well. It took every ounce of his strength not to shudder and glare at Sebastian's chuckle.

Ten minutes later, some of the instruments were brought to where the boy stood and waited for him to give the word. The musicians didn't understand why the boy wouldn't go to where they were already set up, it would have saved time. But the young Earl had refused, saying that he liked it where he was; that he could "see everyone's smiling faces so much better". What a spoiled brat…

Ciel turned an unreadable gaze onto the musicians, and the men felt as though the boy knew what they were thinking when another bright smile made its way onto his face; a smile that was somewhat creepy and menacing to the players.

"I'm ready whenever you are, kind sirs." The musicians nodded hurriedly and started playing a partly sweet, partly fast song.

As Ciel started to sing, more people started to gather around him; even Sebastian was in awe of the boy. With his eyes closed as he sang and the motions he did with his hands to show emphasis on parts of the song, it was hard to believe the child wasn't a professional. It wasn't long before Sir William came out of his study with a man that didn't look like he belonged at this party of nobles.

As soon as Sebastian saw them, he went into one of the empty rooms and blended into the shadows.

After Ciel had finished the song, he didn't see Sebastian anywhere in the crowd or along the walls. He was probably still in the study… _He better hurry_, Ciel thought as he saw the man with William turn to go back into the room. But then William started walking to Ciel.

"Dear boy," the noble said as he reached Ciel, "tell me, where did you learn to sing a song in such a way? It is simply amazing!"

Ciel put on his bright smile again. Even if it was fake, the people here were too drunk to tell and he seriously doubted they could, even if they weren't drunk. "My mother taught me!"

"You must sing something else for us then! And later you can introduce me to your mother so I may thank her for teaching you so well." There was a murmuring among the crowd after Sir William said that.

"Didn't the child say his name was Phantomhive…?"

"I thought that the family was killed except for the son…"

"How rude, Sir William can be so heartless at times!"

"I'm sorry, Sir William, but my mother is d-dead." Ciel let his voice crack and a few tears fall as he looked down to his feet.

"Oh, no… What a shame." False pity showed on his face, "but why don't you sing another song in memory of your beloved mother?"

Ciel's face brightened once again. He needed to buy time for Sebastian. "Sure! I know just the song too!"

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that Ciel saw Sebastian in the crowd, with a noticeable smirk that the boy didn't like. So after he finished the last song, he took his leave. "I'm sorry, everyone, but it's past my bedtime and I should really rest up; a lot of stuff to do tomorrow!" He smiled cutely one last time before hopping off the wall and walking to Sebastian, keeping the act up until they got into the carriage.

"What kept you?" The boy demanded, "I had to entertain all those people for so long! That is servants work!"

"I'm sorry, young master, but Sir William had his study in utter chaos. One wouldn't be able to find their own foot let alone incriminating evidence; I could hardly stand to be in there." It was a lie; the office couldn't have been any more orderly. But the butler wasn't going to admit to listening to the young Earl sing for so long.

Ciel sighed. "No matter, just tell me what you found."

Sebastian smirked and began his report.

Three days later, Sir William's body was found in his bedroom. Police said they couldn't find a cause of death, but they knew that the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his butler in black had something to do with it.

**A/N: So… I have decided to add to this story a bit. It's now going to be a series of one-shots. So no matter what, it will always be finished. Hopefully. I might just add a twist sometime and leave a cliff hanger, with a follow up chapter of course. ;)**


	3. Event Just For You

Event Just For You

It had been three months since Ciel had started using his newfound advantage and it had worked out well for him. It had even helped improve his acting quite a bit; after all, he mostly had to play the innocent child when he sang.

When the other servants had heard of the "new talent" their master had, they all threw a fit, saying how unfair it was that they couldn't get to hear him sing. Although they quickly shut up at the glare they received from Ciel for all the noise they were making.

"But, young master…!" Finny whined, "Why can't you sing just one song?"

"Enough!" Ciel barked, "I will not sing!" He ignored the rest of the whines as he started up the stairs to his study. He wouldn't sing for fun like they wanted. Didn't they know him better than that by now?

Mey-Rin watched the young master leave. She felt a little sad that he wouldn't sing for them like he would at the parties he went to, but there was no room for argument now.

"I know a way to get 'im to sing…" Bard said with a sly smirk.

"Really? Tell us!" Finny said eagerly.

"The young master can't go against a request from Lady Elizabeth, no matter how much he wants to. She always gets her way in the end."

"Bril'ant idea; we cou'd invite Lady Elizabeth over and tell 'er about young masta's singin'!" Mey-Rin said, already going to find the paper. "She wou'd no doubt want t' hear it!"

_Lady Elizabeth,_

_You are invited to Ciel Phantomhive's manor for a special event just for you. The event will be held on the 13__th__ of December at 7:00pm._

And so, on the 13th of December, a bouncy blonde girl made her way into the house of Phantomhive; what she saw inside made her squeal with glee.

"Oh, Ciel, you look simply dashing!" Elizabeth said as she hugged him. "I'm so happy to be here!"

"I'm happy that you came, Lizzie." Ciel thought now would be a good time to start using those acting skills of his and put on a smile for his cousin; even though he felt like tearing down the decorations instead.

"And your mansion looks so cute too! Don't tell me you did all this for me!"

"Yes, it's all for you. Now, before a special event just for you, shall we eat? We have a special meal planned for tonight." Ciel took her hand and lead her to the dining room, pulling out her seat for her.

"Of course!" She squealed at the food before her; and at everything afterwards because of all the sweets she had.

After diner, Sebastian brought them both to the now pink ballroom. Ciel stopped a shudder that went through him at the sight of the room. So many cute things… his mansion…

"For you, my lady." Sebastian said, showing Elizabeth to her seat: a single chair in the middle of the room, in front of a small stage.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Lizzie smiled at the butler, and then looked around the room. "Oh, Ciel, this is simply amazing! By the way…" Green eyes looked to blue curiously, "what is this special event?"

Ciel smirked, "You'll see." Ciel climbed onto the stage then turned to Sebastian and gave a curt nod. The butler picked up a violin and started to play.

Lizzie was a little confused, but then was in awe of the soft voice she heard in front of her. When she saw that the voice belonged to Ciel, her eyes brightened and she clasped her hands together.

In the doorway, the other servants were watching in stunned silence. There was no way that was their young master singing… It wasn't possible for him to be that good…! After the second song though, the others had gotten used to his sweet singing.

"Wow… Who'd have thought he was this good." Bard said as he got tired of standing and decided to sit on the floor.

"It's amazing!" Finny exclaimed, stars in his eyes. He looked at Mey-Rin when she didn't say anything.

Mey-Rin was listening to Ciel with her eyes closed, enjoying every second of it.

"My, my…" A familiar voice said on the other side of Mey-Rin.

"Tanaka!" The three servants exclaimed, looking at the old man with shock. "You got big again!"

"It has been far too long since Master Ciel sang; it's nice to hear it again." He smiled fondly with his eyes slowly closing. "Like the old days…"

A little under an hour later, Elizabeth allowed Ciel to stop; no longer "asking" him to sing another song.

"Oh, Ciel, that was amazing! I can hardly believe you are singing again! I'm so happy that you invited me!" She hugged him as he stepped off the stage.

"Invited…? I thought you came on your own." Ciel looked at Lizzie confused.

"No, I got an invitation saying to come today at seven." Lizzie blinked, also confused.

"Young Master, may I suggest you look at the doorway?" Sebastian offered with a knowing and slightly annoyed look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel demanded, but looked nonetheless; then everything made perfect sense. "You three! This was one of your schemes to hear me sing, wasn't it?!" Ciel said, as he started to walk to the four servants. But he ended up running after them as they ran away from him. "Come back here!

Sebastian chucked at the antics of his master and fellow servants, but stopped and looked down at the girl next to him, noting the sadness on her face. "Is something wrong, Lady Elizabeth?"

"If this was really planned by the others, does that mean that Ciel wasn't as happy to sing for me as I thought he was? Or would he have even told me that he had started singing again?" A few tears fell as she looked at her feet.

Ah. Now Sebastian understood. "Lady Elizabeth, I do believe you have the wrong idea. Even though he didn't show it, I could tell that the young master was happy to show this to you and spend this special day with you." He smiled at her.

"Really, Sebastian? Ciel was happy about this?" Lizzie's eyes brightened slightly as she looked up at him.

"Mm hm." The butler nodded, smile still there. Ciel never said anything about not being able to lie to anyone besides him.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called, stomping into the room. "I order you to catch Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin and bring them to me!"

Sebastian smirked and chuckled as he bowed, "Yes, My Lord."

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry this took a while to get out, I've been sick… bleh. Not fun. And I'm still not entirely better. So… Anyone got any ideas for other reasons for Ciel to sing? I'm not coming up with anything except for that cliffhanger and follow-up which I'm planning on making the absolute last chapter. It might not work like that, but I'm not going to worry too much about this story after those to chapters.**


End file.
